A database may store a large quantity of data. For example, a system may comprise a large number of physical components that are each associated with measurements collected at regular intervals, and the measurements may be stored in the database and/or a system of databases. The measurement data can be supplemented with other data, such as information that describes each physical component, and the supplemental data can also be stored in the database and/or the system of databases. References herein to a “database” may refer to any type of data structure for storing and/or organizing data, including, but not limited to, relational databases (for example, Oracle database, mySQL database, and the like), spreadsheets, XML files, and text files, among others.
In some cases, a user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data. For example, the user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data that is associated with one or more physical components. However, as the number of measurements increases over time, it can become very difficult for the user to identify the relevant data and perform the analysis.